1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyboard accessories for computers and more particularly pertains to a new multiple key depressing device for depressing several spaced apart keys on a keyboard of a computer with one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of keyboard accessories for computers is known in the prior art. More specifically, keyboard accessories for computers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,845; U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,515; U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,618; U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,446; U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,573; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,524.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multiple key depressing device. The inventive device includes a support rod with opposite first and second ends, and a pair of spaced apart bends defining first, second, and third elongate portions. A handle designed for grasping by a hand of a user is upwardly extended from the support rod. A plurality of elongate legs downwardly depend from the support rod. Each leg has a lower end adapted for resting on a key of a keyboard of a computer.
In these respects, the multiple key depressing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of depressing several spaced apart keys on a keyboard of a computer with one hand.